Lo Benedict
Lo Benedict (ベネディクトロー Benedikuto Rō) is a former pirate and former interrogation specialist for the Magic Council, and is now a current mage of the Black Sabbath dark guild; having joined the guild alongside her pirate captain, Francis Sharp, and fellow mate, Grim Tombstone. Within the guild, Lo has developed a strong reputation for herself due to her cunning, ruthlessness, manipulative behavior and common use of seduction to get her ways; often being labeled as the Seductress (誘惑する女 Yūwaku Suru On'na.) Due to her strong loyalties and shared history with her fellow pirates, Lo also possesses the same desire to wreak havoc and tear down establishment as Francis and Grim do; finding amusement in the lively, unpredictable chaos she and the rest of the guild can cause from their actions. Due to this, Lo is a strong defender and supporter of Black Sabbath and its goals, albeit not necessarily being interested in their guild master's true dream. As of now, her known magics are currently unknown, although it seems she possesses the power to alter the desires and longings of whomever she targets in order to further manipulate them to do as she wants. She has also gained a bounty on her head due to her assorted crimes, which ultimately made her worth 160,000,000 . Appearance Personality Synopsis Magic and Abilities Trivia *Like the rest of Black Sabbath, Lo is an already established antagonist created by Wyvern 0m3g4 who he decided to add to Fairy Tail Fanon for the fun of it. As a result, Lo possesses the same name, personality, history of piracy and abilities that her original Ship of Fools counterpart does. And given she, like her captain, has developed a strong reputation among the wiki's community as a memorable and feared antagonist, Wyvern believed it would be a good idea to have her join Francis and Grim among the ranks of Black Sabbath's rogues gallery. **Due to sharing the same name as the original concept of the character, Lo's full name is taken from two historical figures. The first is inspired by Chinese pirate, Lo Hon-cho (or alternatively, Hon-cho Lo;) a woman who was considered to be the most ruthless of all of China's pirates, due to acts such as commanding 64 ships throughout her successful history as a pirate, leading fleets in attacks on villages in the Beihai seas, and capturing and selling young women into slavery. The real life Lo was also considered a young and pretty woman in her time, and ultimately ended up being handed into Chinese authorities by her own crewmates in order to receive a pardon for their crimes. **Lo's last name, Benedict, comes from the name of a well known American historical figure, Benedict Arnold. Benedict is highly considered in the United States to be synonymous with treachery, due to betraying the American revolutionary army in order to take sides with the British. This was meant to play up how in Wyvern's One Piece fan story, One Dream, Lo had broken ties with the Marines in order to join Francis in becoming a pirate, albeit it holds very little meaning now in Fairy Tail's setting. *If Lo were to be adapted into an anime, Wyvern has decided that her character song would be Blumenkranz, the Kill la Kill insert song done by Hiroyuki Sawano, Cyua and Rie (fandub sung by "Sapphire.") *Lo's appearance is that of Hagoromo Gitsune from Nurarihyon no Mago. Quotes Category:Human Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Antagonist Category:Dark Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Black Sabbath Category:Wyvern 0m3g4